1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slim-type polarized electromagnetic relay used in a communication system and the like.
2) Description of the Related Art
There are two kinds of electromagnetic relays: a slim-type and a flat-type. The slim type requires a less occupied area rather than a smaller height, while the flat-type requires a smaller height rather than a less occupied area.
In the prior art, however, the two kinds of electromagnetic relays are constructed by individual parts specialized to each kind, and as a result, the expense of manufacturing the two kinds of electromagnetic relays is high, and thus the manufacturing cost is increased.